kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kure Clan
The Kure Clan ( , Kure-ichizoku) are a powerful league of assassins that are notorious throughout the criminal underworld where they are widely known as "The Taboo Descendants" (禁忌の末裔, Kinki no matsuei).Chapter 133 Around a particular city, 500 kilometres away from Tokyo, they are the most influential clan within that city's region.Chapter 38 A vast majority of the Kure live in Kure Village, a provincial city.Kure Fusui's profile About Kure Clan Secret Technique - Removal.png|The Kure's secret technique: Removal Kure Clan, Secret Technique - Removal (Raian).png|Raian using the Removal Kure Clan Removal release rates.png|The release rates of some of the Kure Ever since the Asuka period, the Kure Clan has undergone a 1300 year process of selective breeding, adoption of special techniques and outside combat arts; as a result, with each generation, the Kure have become a race specialised for battle.Chapter 53 According to the clan's current patriarch, there is no move the Kure cannot combat. Through this selective breeding process the Kure have also attained peak physical performance, including strength, speed and durability. As such, the Kure have an extremely high pain and damage tolerance; in their blood, they possess over 20 kinds of endorphins and, combined with their abnormal physical resilience, it enables them to easily endure heavy damage and deep wounds, whether it be from a slashing attacks or being smashed to the ground.Chapter 130 Kure Techniques While the specific techniques that the Kure have access to are currently unknown, the clan's techniques are designed to give life and take life away.Chapter 182 *'Removal' (外し, Hazushi):Chapter 55 The most notable result of their selective breeding process is their ability to consciously remove their brain's limits on their muscular strength output (as well as the physical constitution needed to handle unrestrained exertion of the muscle's strength). The release rate of one's latent muscular strength depends on the individual's talents. Known Members |weight = 55kg |birthday = |affiliations = Kure Clan |manga debut = |info = Kure Yakusha, a member of the famed Kure Clan, is an assassin and a teacher at Koyo Girl's Academy. She is Karla's mother and she lives in Tokyo with the rest of her immediate family.Kure Fusui's profile Yakusha's favourite weapon is the halberd and her measurements are 83–61–84 centimetres.}} Image Gallery Notes & Trivia *Prior to Raian's defeat at the hands of Tokita Ohma, the Kure Clan had only suffered three defeats in the Kengan matches.Chapter 136 *The Kure Clan are modelled after the Gracie family, a prominent Brazilian family who developed and championed Brazilian jiu-jitsu.Kure Karla's profile *Most likely due to their special ability and their darkened near-black sclera and whitened irises and pupils, it is said that demons dwell within the Kure. *As competitors in the assassination business, they have a rivalry with the Mikazuchi Clan. Their rivalry goes way back, with the Mikazuchi's Raishin Style being used to stand against the Kure Clan for generations.Chapter 90 *It is heavily inferred by Edward Wu that the Kure Clan are an offshoot from the yet unmentioned Wu Clan ( , Wú-yīzú) that migrated to Japan over 1000 years ago.Chapter 13 (Omega) References Navigation Category:Kure Clan Category:Assassin